


Older the Wiser

by allixiler



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: After attending a wedding with Hannibal, he reinforces that an age difference really isn’t that bad.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Original Female Character(s), Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 38





	Older the Wiser

It seemed like such an amazing thing at first. You couldn’t help but squeal with delight when you received the invitation in the mail. One of your good friends from college was tying the knot in a few weeks to her long time boyfriend and you were ecstatic to be able to go. She was one of the few people you were close to and even though you went different directions after graduating, you still kept in touch almost daily. You knew that she would be the first one to get married out of your friend group and you were more than happy for her.

The wedding was being held in Hawaii (for reasons you still couldn’t comprehend, considering she lived far from there). This required a decent amount of traveling for you, considering you lived on the opposite side of the country. However, Hawaii was definitely not something you wanted to pass up and you wouldn’t have missed your best friend’s wedding day for the world.

You had asked Hannibal that night over dinner if he would accompany you to the wedding as your date. You weren’t exactly sure what his response would be, considering the two of you would be gone for at least a few days and his work schedule was often demanding. Much to your surprise, Hannibal was more than willing to go along with you. He found it incredibly unacceptable to let you go across the country without him to an event where having a date is expected.

The weeks went by and the two of you packed your things for a weekend getaway. Between the madness of airport commute, luggage, and actually getting on freakin’ plane, you were reminded that traveling wasn’t always a breeze. Hannibal was a very at-ease traveler, unlike yourself who tended to be a little more on the anxious side when it came to plane rides. Although, a griping fear of flying wasn’t the only thing that had your nerves in a bundle.

You would be seeing people at this wedding that you haven’t seen in years. People that you did (and didn’t) always get along with. Everybody knows that you can’t get along with every single person you meet. You’re going to have friends who get along with people that you just don’t. Your radiant best-friend-bride-to-be had a few friends that you didn’t jive with. But that’s life. Still, it made you nervous. As much as you tried to not worry about what others thought of you, it was easier said than done.

You had a nice, lengthy nine hour flight to sort this all out in your head. In reality, you just put it aside upon finally landing in Hawaii. You had never been before, only seeing it in pictures and films. It was more beautiful in person than you had ever imagined. You were giddy as Hannibal handed you your suitcase from the baggage claim. You were practically bouncing up and down in your shoes as it were. The first day was a full on tourist day for you. Hannibal had been to Hawaii once before so he was familiar with the sort of things you would want to see.

It wasn’t until the second day that the wedding was being held. It was in an outdoor venue that was absolutely stunning and had an incredible view. You did, however, thank your lucky stars that she decided to have the wedding in the early/mid evening when it was a comfortably cool. The dress code was formal, which was no surprise considering both the bride and groom came from classy families. Hannibal, you had to say, was just as dashing as ever. Even if he did have several that were similar to it, it was just as gorgeous as the last.

The ceremony was perfect. It was everything that you knew she had ever dreamed of. It got you to thinking about your own future wedding. Would yours be an outdoor wedding? Would yours be limited to a certain number of guests or would it be everyone you’ve ever known? Most importantly, was Hannibal going to be the guy you’d be conjoining in life with? You just couldn’t help but think about it. The two of you had been going steady for over a year and you were totally in love with him. It was a hard thing to explain, but you usually put it this way.

He was either going to be your forever or he would be your hardest heartbreak.

Hannibal, on the other side, was extremely confident that you were the one. From day one he could see himself marrying you. As a man who was very much in touch with his senses and inner self, he had no doubt that you were his it girl. He was so fond of you. He cared for you. He loved you. He knew he had to wait for the right time. He didn’t know when it would be, but he’d know when it was time.

The reception followed immediately after and you were in an extremely jubilant mood. Weddings always made you this way. You couldn’t help it. You recognized almost every face at the wedding. Friends from college, acquaintances from college, and everything in between. You managed to find your newly wedded friend afterwards and reintroduced her to Hannibal as well as gush with her over how perfect the ceremony was.

The two of you were like two teenagers again, sitting in your dorm, and fantasizing about the day you would marry the love of your life. Hannibal watched and analyzed your behavior when talking with her. It made him happy to see you so cheerful. Your happiness was his happiness. Unfortunately, she couldn’t stay long considering she still had dozens of people to see, but she hugged you and thanked the both of you for coming to her wonderful day.

Hannibal noticed that you were sticking rather close to him, closer than you normally would at an event where you knew mostly everybody. He assumed you didn’t want to leave his side since he didn’t really seem to know anyone here.

“Darling, I assure you, I can manage myself if you wish to mingle,” He stated; “I’m sure you have friends you want to catch up with,”

You turned to him with a gentle smile;

“Well, it’s just that I’m sure there’s certain people here I don’t want to run int-“

Your sentence was cut off by your name being heard from a short distance. You and Hannibal both stopped to listen to what was being said. Hannibal, being as observant as he is, immediately sensed that you were tense. You could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation being held from slightly afar, but there was one sentence that rang in your ears clear as day;

“I saw them a few minutes ago. I never thought [Y/N] would be the type to have a sugar daddy,”

Your heart seemed to plummet into your shoes at the words. You looked to Hannibal for a reaction as an angry/disappointed blush crept onto your cheeks. Only, he was looking to your for a reaction as well. You glanced over your shoulder to see who the hell had the nerve to say something like that. Sadly, you weren’t surprised when you saw that it was one of the bridesmaids who you were all too familiar with.

She was NOT someone you typically got along with. It wasn’t just a personality clash that caused you to dislike her, it was the fact that she was just straight up mean to you.

There had been tension between you and her since day one. Everything about you was different from her. She was always trying to one-up you and prove herself to be better. In the process, she always found ways to bring you down. You tried to keep in mind that her jealousy stemmed from her own insecurities when you talked to her, but it’s rather hard when she’s ruthless with her remarks.

Her comment was definitely a first. It was true, you and Hannibal did have a bit of an age gap. He was significantly older than you. Enough so to where it made some people raise a brow when hearing that you were together. It wasn’t THAT much of an age difference. It didn’t bother either of you enough to make you have a conversation about it. You set your glass aside and turned to go confront her, but a hand grabbed your arm to stop you.

“I don’t recommend that,” Hannibal said; “This is your friend’s wedding,”

You looked at him in disbelief. Of all people, he was the one who wanted to let this slide?

“Hannibal, did you not hear what she just said? That’s insane,” You growled; “I can’t let her get away with that shit,”

He took your hands into his, stroking gently with his thumb;

“I understand, but I don’t want you to make a scene and ruin the night for yourself. Just let it go,” He pleaded.

You sighed in defeat. He was right. You would never forgive yourself if you made a scene on your friend’s wedding night. You nodded, allowing him to usher you away. The rest of the night went on. You danced, you drank, and talked to whoever approached you. Still, there was a dark cloud hovering over you. It hurt your feelings that someone would say something like that about Hannibal. So much so that it followed you back to the hotel.

“Are we going to talk about it or are we going to choose to ignore it?” Hannibal asked from the bathroom, looking in the mirror to undo his tie.

He could clearly see it was upsetting you. If anyone could sense when something was wrong with you, it was him. Truthfully, the moment he saw your face go pale at her words, he immediately thought of how he was going to…handle it. Hannibal had very specific beliefs about people who were rude to him or the ones he loved. He decided that it would be a terrible inconvenience considering this was supposed to be a nice vacation for the both of you.

You didn’t answer his question. However, you responded with a question of your own;

“Hanni,” You began with the nickname you only used when you were worried or wanted something; “Does it bother you that I’m younger than you?”

“Typically, I should be asking you the same question…but the other way around,” He stated; “Does it bother you that I’m significantly older than you?”

You were looking at the carpeted floor and fiddling with the hem of your skirt as you replied;

“I think significant is a strong word. I had never really thought much of it,” You confessed.

He emerged from the bathroom with a small shrug;

“Nor I. It’s bothering you now though, yes?” He asked serenely.

You shook your head;

“No. It doesn’t bother me, but it does bother me that someone might think you’re…supplying me,”

You cringed at your choice of words, but you honestly couldn’t think of anything else to describe it. You had nothing against the idea of a sugar daddy. Hell, you had known people who had one. It seemed like a legit concept and all, but to accuse you of having one when you were in fact in a serious relationship was insulting. And all because Hannibal was a decent amount older than you.

“Why does it matter what others think of us? We both know that this is a committed and romantic relationship with no forms of pay,” He said beginning to console you; “I’m here because I care about you,”

“I know. I care about you too,” You said reaching to unbuckle your shoes; “I just want to make sure we’re both on the same page and we’re happy with what we have going,”

You tossed your shoes aside and groaned quietly at the feel of your aching feet. Hannibal took one of your feet into his own hands, rubbing gently.

“I am happy,” He purred, his hand slowly trailing up your leg; “So beyond happy,”

You instinctively fell back onto the bed as he moved on top of you. His hands were warm on your skin, his words were nothing short of silky on your ears;

“Answer me this, my love,” He spoke, sliding your dress straps down your shoulders and ultimately pushing the whole thing off your body; “Could someone younger, closer to your age, possibly make you feel as good as I do?”

You felt your heartbeat begin to quicken along with your breathing, your skin warming up as you felt yourself yearning for him. His arm snaked around to your back signaling for you to arch so he could unclasp your bra and also throw it on the floor with your dress. He threw your panties in the mix with them too. He never wasted much time getting you undressed. His hand lingered just in front of your heated sex, waiting for a response;

“Answer me,” He demanded.

Your hand was resting on his forearm, persuading him to touch you;

“No, they couldn’t,” You breathed; “Nobody could make me feel as good,”

He hummed in approval, using his middle and ring finger to slide into you. He made sure the palm of his hand was his leverage, pumping and curling his fingers to draw the most delicious sounds out of you. He kissed you hard, muffling your groans and cries of delight. You fumbled with the buttons of his dress shirt and pushed it off of his lean, yet muscular frame. Once he felt you slick walls, he withdrew his fingers and fumbled with his belt.

You whined pathetically;

“Hanni, please,” You begged for him to hurry up.

He unzipped painfully slow and continued to chide you;

“You have to be patient, my dear. I’ll give you what you deserve,”

Your skin was hot by this point with blood rushing you with anticipation. After what seemed like eternity, he aligned and slid into you and you simultaneously let out a groan. He stretched and filled your tight walls in the best ways. He wrapped your legs around his waist for a better angle, thrusting into you as a rapid pace;

“Good girl,” He praised with a voice deep and soft; “You always take it so well,”

His words alone could’ve made you come undone, but you didn’t have time to think about that as he continued to push in and out. His head was buried in your neck, sucking a spot on your neck that would surely be a hickey by the morning hours. Your left hand was gingerly tugging Hannibal’s hair, while your right was gripping the sheets underneath you. Your legs began to shake and your grip around him tightened. A sign he had learned meant you were close. The hot feeling into your lower belly grew stronger as your cries got louder.

“I’m about to…” You trailed off, breathless and caught up in pleasure.

He put one hand on either side of your head, pressing down hard and with one final hard thrust, he grunted and spilled out into you. A flash of white clouded your vision as your finished too, your nerves tingly and sparky all over. He collapsed on top of you, both of you attempting to get your breathing to return to normal. Your skin was sticky and hot against the other, but you didn’t care. You left kisses on his shoulder and the side of his neck as you both fell from your high.

Eventually, he lifted his head and looked into your eyes with his dark ones, cupping your cheek with his hand. You laughed softly, causing his brows to raise with a smile;

“What’s so funny?” He asked curiously.

You kissed him once more before responding;

“I am so glad you’re older than me,”


End file.
